


A New Kid Photo Shoot

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie's next appointment for a photo shoot arrives and she is blown away when she sees who it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Kid Photo Shoot

Pose for Me

She gets her camera all set up for the next photo shoot. Her boss hasn’t told her who it is but walked away with a huge smile on his face.  
“Probably some millionaire.” She says to herself.  
She looks down at her watch and seeing she has an hour before her next appointment shows up she puts in her ear buds and starts working on developing some pictures. A few moments later she comes out of the dark room jamming to a song by her favorite band NKOTB and starts organizing the pictures into piles.  
“Hello?” A male voice says as he comes into the room.  
He sees her with her back towards him bobbing her head as she places on pile of pictures with another one. He notices she has ear buds in so he knows she can’t hear him and he lets out a soft chuckle.  
He gets closer to him and can hear her singing softly as she is listening to I Need A Melody. He smiles and moves until he is right behind her.  
She grabs a pile of photos and turns around and bumps into him and pictures go everywhere.  
“Shit!” She exclaims as she bends downs trying to pick them up.  
He bends down to help her and she looks up and is face to face with Joey McIntyre.  
What pictures she did pick up she has dropped again as she can’t believe one of her favorite members of her favorite group is in the same room as she is let alone looking at her.  
“What are you doing here!?” She blurts out.  
She puts her hands over her mouth and shakes her head not believing she just said that to him.  
“I am here for a photo shoot.” Joey says laughing.  
“Do you have an appointment?” She asks.  
He nods and glancing down at her watch she realizes HE is her next appointment and suddenly it all clicks into place. Leave it to her boss to put her in this predicament knowing her love for Joey and NKOTB.  
She smiles nervously at him as she picks up the rest of the photos that are on the floor.  
“Here let me help you with that sweetie.” Joey says.  
She blushes at the endearment and nods and they both pick up the photos and put them on the table.  
“Alright are you ready Joey?” She asks.  
“Yes I am, where do you want me?” Joey asks.  
“Inside me.” She whispers to herself.  
“In front of the backdrop.” She says.  
Joey smiles as he walks over to the backdrop because he heard her and goes and stands in front of it.  
She walks over to him and nervously lifts her hand and tries to fix his hair and then goes over to the camera and starts to take pictures.  
“Can you look to your left a little please?” She asks.  
Joey looks to the left but his eyes are on her. She clicks the camera a few more times. After a few moments she notices his baby blue eyes grow darker and there seems to be a hint of lust shinning through making her wet. She clears her throat and shuffles from foot to foot and she starts to feel a little hot.  
“Can you take your jacket off for me now?” She asks.  
He takes his jacket off and tosses it to the side and she snaps some more pictures. She takes the camera off the tripod and gets closer to him and that’s a few close up pictures and she notices his intense gaze when he looks at her and she instantly feels a throbbing between her legs.  
“Good, now can you unbutton your shirt a little for me please?” She asks.  
He smiles and unbuttons the top four buttons on his shirt. She lets out a gasp and hopes he doesn’t hear her as her camera snaps away.  
Her body is on fire and she fans herself as she walks over to the table to get another memory card for her camera.  
As she turns around she is standing face to face with Joey who now has no shirt on and is looking at her lustfully.  
He takes the camera from her hand and places it on the table beside her. Her heart starts beating faster at the close proximity and he grabs her arms and turns her around so she is facing away from him. He takes some of her hair and moves it off of her shoulder and leans down and she can feel his hot breath on her neck.  
“You smell so good baby.” Joey whispers.  
She gasps and closes her eyes as he reaches down to her waist and her shirt is off in an instant. He unhooks her bra and the straps fall off her shoulders and down to the floor. He reaches around and cups both breasts in his hands massaging them slowly.  
“Mmmm.” She moans as she leans her head back against him.  
He presses his body against hers and she can feel his erection digging into her hip. She places her hands around Joey’s head as he kisses and nibbles on her neck.  
“So you want me inside you?” Joey groans.  
Her eyes fly open and she realizes he heard her and she blushes.  
She nods and he slowly pulls down her jeans and panties and helps her out of them. She can hear the sound of his zipper being pulled down and the feel of his massive cock on her ass.  
“You have a gorgeous ass baby.” Joey growls.  
He reaches down and inserts a finger into her wet aching pussy.  
“Oh baby, you are so wet.” Joey whispers.  
She lets out a moan as he finds her G-spot and starts to move his finger in and out quickening the pace.  
He grabs her breast with his other hand and gently rolls her nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. Her whole body literally convulses at his touch and it doesn’t take long at all for her to fall apart crying out his name as she comes again and again.  
He takes his finger and inserts it into his mouth to taste her, “You taste so sweet.” He says moaning.  
He then bends her over the table and she grabs the other side to keep herself in place.  
“I want to be inside you too.” Joey growls.  
He plunges his cock deep inside her wet pussy making her cry out as he starts to move slowly.  
“Oh baby, you are so tight.” He moans.  
He starts to quicken his rhythm making her moan louder and louder.  
“You like that baby?” He growls.  
“Yes!” She cries  
“Do you want me to fuck you?” He asks.  
“Oh God Yes!” She cries again.  
He eases his massive cock out just enough and slams into her making her cry out.  
“OH FUCK!” She screams as he starts to pound her harder and harder.  
He reaches down at the nape of her neck and grabs her pony tail and wrapping it around his hand he pulls it back making her cry out as he rides her harder and harder.  
“FUCK YEAH!” She screams.  
He growls and groans as he continues to fuck her and as her pussy walls start to close in around his cock he can tell she is close.  
“CUM FOR ME BABY!” He growls.  
She braces for an intense orgasm and after a couple of hard thrusts she falls apart in an earth shattering orgasm screaming out incoherently as she cums over and over again. Joey thrusts into her a few more times and then finds his own release crying out her name.  
He collapses on top of her both breathing heavily as they come down from their high.  
“Wow.” She breathes.  
“Yeah, wow.” He replies.  
After a few moments he pulls out of her and goes into the bathroom and cleans himself as best he can. She is already dressed by the time he comes out.  
“I think I got all the shots I need, my next appointment will be here soon.” She says.  
“Are you sure, I can stick around afterwards and do a couple more poses if you need them.” Joey says.  
“Yeah I am sure; I have a pretty busy afternoon.” She says smiling.  
“Ok, when do you think they will be ready for me to come pick up?” Joey asks.  
“They should be ready in two days and you can come by and pick them up if you like.” She says.  
“Sounds good, I hope to see you again soon Stephanie.” Joey says.  
“I’ll be here; I can’t wait to see you again.” Stephanie says.  
He gives her a big warm hug and kisses her on the cheek and walks out the door.

The End.


End file.
